<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>惊魂记 by Ritenuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096847">惊魂记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto'>Ritenuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>霍格沃茨禁止夜游，但如果你非要这样，就请抓紧身边人的手。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>惊魂记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无伏设定，双向暗恋。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>“波特，你最好告诉我这个时候你还在外面干什么。”德拉科抱着胳膊一脸戏谑地拦在哈利面前，“我以为上了六年学你好歹能记住哪怕一条校规——霍格沃茨禁止夜游。”</p><p>他夸张地叹了口气，摇了摇头：“但看来我还是高估你了，你的脑仁儿大概只有指甲盖这么大。”德拉科举起自己的小拇指在哈利眼前晃了晃，后者厌恶地别过了头：“这话我也应该问问你，这么晚了你怎么不在蛇窝里待着？”哈利的语气里带着不加掩饰的烦躁。</p><p>这不能怪他，午后和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛像往常一样闹得很不愉快，对面恶意打来的游走球撞上了他的肋骨，差点把他掀下扫帚。而作为回报，他用一招朗斯基假动作让德拉科摔了个狗啃泥。但梅林在上，他可不想在这个时候再和德拉科发生什么争执，毕竟宵禁就要到了，而谁都知道夜晚的城堡并不是个好地方。</p><p>“我？”德拉科好笑地看着他，“我是个级长。”他抖了抖袍子，级长徽章反射着莹白的月光，“我有巡逻的义务，也有抓你夜游现行的权力。”他露出一个虚伪的笑容，装模作样地清清嗓子，“现在，波特，告诉我，马上十一点了，你把你的屁股从塔楼里挪出来是为了什么？容我提醒，这里是四楼。你下楼干什么？”</p><p>哈利听了他这拿腔拿调的几句话只想翻白眼。“我饿了，去厨房找吃的不行吗？”他梗着脖子理直气壮地瞪着德拉科，“倒是你，我可不觉得有哪个斯莱特林闲得没事会到楼上来，毕竟你们住在地底下。所以你跑到四楼是为了管理谁？级长大人？”</p><p>被揪住破绽的德拉科顿时熄了火，阴恻恻地剜了他一眼。“好。”他没趣地甩甩袖子，“吃吧，撑死你。”转身想要下楼。哈利见他走了，如释重负般悄悄地吐出一口气，也打算回塔楼去。</p><p>就在这时，宵禁的钟声响起。他们触电似的对视了一眼，然后拔腿就跑，势必要赶在钟声结束前赶回宿舍。倒不是说他们有多害怕被抓到违反校规，而是霍格沃茨的夜晚从来就不太平，承载了近千年魔法的古老城堡会在夜里自娱自乐式地释放自己的魔力，“相信我，没人想用肉身挑战石头。”邓布利多在入学晚宴上这样告诉他们，“霍格沃茨禁止夜游，除非你想早早惨死。”显然，从他们此刻奔跑的速度来看，没有人想早夭。</p><p>哈利觉得他这辈子都没有跑得这么卖力过，他的肺里似乎着火了，但区区四层楼的距离好像被夜晚拉伸成了四万公里，他感觉自己已经跑过了无数级台阶，却怎么也跑不到头。钟声早就停了，他突然意识到他被关在外面了，这个事实像冰水一样劈头盖脸浇了下来。他愣在原地，木然地捂着自己剧烈起伏的胸口。沉寂像厚实的石墙一样向他挤压而来，如银的月光穿过玻璃窗朦胧地打在石头地面上，到目前为止，除了他回不到塔楼之外，一切都看似如常。他尽量稳下心神，抽出魔杖照明，试图根据墙上的画像辨认自己现在是在几楼。</p><p>“波特？”他最不想听到的那个声音突然又在他身后响起，回荡在空旷的走廊里，如同山谷里无端炸响的雷。哈利震惊地回过头去，看见德拉科带着同样一副表情站在走廊的另一头瞪着他。“这是几楼？”德拉科也举着发光的魔杖，以一种极为谨慎的姿势慢慢走向他，哈利觉得如果他现在大叫一声，德拉科一定会吓得扭头就跑，没准还会连滚带爬。</p><p>“我不知道。”哈利转过脸继续研究画像，可那些画框里竟然一个人都没有，他又试图把头向窗外探去，而窗户却无论如何都打不开，“你怎么也还在这儿？”</p><p>德拉科的每一根头发丝都散发着紧张，他咬着后槽牙整理好自己的语言：“我猜和你一样。”</p><p>钟声响起后，德拉科也和哈利一样不要命似的狂奔而去，可很快他就发现事情不对。他明明是在下楼，却不知道什么时候变成了上楼，那些毫无生气的石阶不知道为什么变成了没有尽头的彭罗斯楼梯，他气喘吁吁地跑了那么久，其实一直是在原地兜圈子。正当他决定停下来想办法的时候，他瞥见了哈利鸟窝似的后脑勺，这让他莫名地感到一丝安心，毕竟他可不想自己走今晚这一遭。</p><p> </p><p>02.<br/>他们并排坐在窗台上发愣。德拉科建议他们就这样坐一晚，因为看起来这座城堡除了不让他们回宿舍之外，并没有什么其他恶意。</p><p>“我觉得我们还在四楼。”哈利忽然说道。</p><p>德拉科怀疑地看看他：“为什么？”他看不出这条走廊有什么特别之处。</p><p>哈利抬手指向远处的走廊尽头，那有一团模模糊糊的黑影，德拉科顺着他的手指看过去，吓了一跳。哈利没理会他突然的颤抖，跳下窗台眯着眼睛去看那个影子：“那是驼背女巫的雕像。”他转过头去看依然坐在窗台上的德拉科，招招手示意他下来。德拉科不情不愿地滑了下来，走到哈利旁边。“哦，所以呢？”他兴致缺缺地看着这个格兰芬多发疯，“她能活过来救救我们吗？”</p><p>“不是。”哈利无奈地叹了口气，耐着性子给德拉科解释，“她身后是条通往霍格莫德的密道。”</p><p>“密道？霍格莫德？”德拉科惊讶得像是头一回听说这两个词，“你怎么知道？”</p><p>“我……”哈利欲言又止，他该把活点地图的事告诉德拉科吗？“我爸爸告诉我的。”他最后说道，“那是他上学的时候发现的。”这不算说谎，他只是省略了一些经过，再说，他也没必要把所有的事情都说给德拉科，鉴于他们彼此憎恨。</p><p>德拉科似乎对这个解释没有什么异议，他思索了一会儿，终于明白了哈利想干什么。“你是说我们到霍格莫德去？”他像看疯子一样看着哈利，“你有病吗？根本就没必要这样，很显然这里并没有什么危险。”</p><p>哈利咬着下唇，又转过头盯着那尊雕像。“不，我只是想看看……”他攥着魔杖朝那团黑影走去，“想看看她还会不会给我们开门。”德拉科感到十分不满，他站在原地看着他鲁莽的死对头挪向那块石头，最终还是低声骂了一句，快走几步跟了上去。</p><p>“左右分离！”哈利用魔杖指着驼背女巫，在心里暗暗祈祷她能像往常一样裂成两半。但是这个咒语今晚毫无用处，驼背女巫此刻就只是一块冥顽不灵的石头。德拉科看笑话似的欣赏哈利对着雕像叨叨咕咕，故意大声打了个哈欠。“瞧瞧，什么都不灵了。”他嘲讽地评价道，“现在我要坐下睡一会儿了，你请便吧。”</p><p>他转过身原路返回，因为他可不想对着一个丑陋的雕像入睡。就在他散漫地挪动步伐的那一刻，那雕像突然活了似的挺起了背，把手伸向了哈利，后者来不及躲闪，被她揪住了衣领。“力松劲泄！”哈利惊慌失措地用魔杖胡乱戳着那只石头做的手，可这句咒语似乎对石头不管用。他被女巫提了起来，双脚离开了地面，女巫的眼睛里充满了怒火，像是在谴责他曾经无数次把自己弄成两半。哈利奋力掰着她的手指，双腿不住地蹬踢着，“马尔福！”他大喊。</p><p>不用他再说什么，德拉科已经听到了身后传来的打斗声，他惊愕地转过身，被石化了似的杵在原地。“你愣着干什么！”哈利用力踹着石头女巫，“想想办法！”他感觉自己下一秒就要被掐死了。</p><p>德拉科举起魔杖战战兢兢地靠近缠斗着的一人一雕像，稳住自己颤抖的手，瞄准了女巫的手臂。“粉身碎骨！”他大喊。手臂应声炸裂，哈利被摔到了地上，石头粉末撒糖霜似的浇了他一脑袋。“操，快走！”德拉科冲上去扯着哈利的袍子把他拉起来，失去了一只手臂的女巫看上去更生气了，正忙着把自己从雕像底座上拔起来揍他们一顿。</p><p>可哪里有路呢？哈利被德拉科扯着胳膊向走廊的另一头奔去，有点发懵地想着。</p><p>他们冲下楼梯，那石像声若雷鼓地跟在他们身后。“但是这不是……”哈利想提醒德拉科这楼梯现在跟平地没什么区别。结果德拉科粗暴地打断了他：“闭嘴！”他死死地拽着哈利头也不回地向前跑，驼背女巫丧钟一样的脚步声渐渐弱了下去。</p><p>哈利不知道他们是在上楼还是下楼，他们无头苍蝇似的一路狂奔，直到彻底听不见那沉重的步伐。德拉科终于停了下来，他苍白的脸上泛起不正常的潮红，怨毒地瞪视着哈利。“都是你的错。”他边喘边说，“你非要捉弄那个丑八怪老太婆。”</p><p>自知理亏，哈利没敢说话。他沉默地跟着德拉科，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地拐进走廊，发现他们来到了一个新的地方。</p><p>德拉科依旧抓着哈利的手臂，有些大的力道传递出他内心的紧张。“你来过这儿吗？”哈利小声问道。“没有。”德拉科转着眼睛打量周围的陈设。这条走廊里没有雕像，这让他们不约而同地松了一口气。</p><p>“你觉得这些门能打开吗？”哈利朝着墙上的一扇扇门扬起下巴，它们似乎都是教室。“你最好别再捣乱了。”德拉科把哈利往后拽了拽，让他离那些门远一点。</p><p>“你听。”哈利竖起一根手指示意德拉科收声，“那是不是……”</p><p>驼背女巫的脚步声又响了起来，而且离他们越来越近。</p><p>“梅林啊，波特，我饶不了你。”德拉科又拉着他跑了起来，直奔最远处的房间。</p><p> </p><p>03.<br/>门没有上锁，他们轻而易举地闪身进去，靠在门板上平复呼吸。</p><p>“马尔福，我真是……”哈利窘迫地瞟了一眼德拉科，后者正一脸愠怒地揉着胸口，“真是抱歉。”他急促地吐出一句道歉，语速快得像是被空气烫了舌头。德拉科傲慢地哼了一声：“你说什么？我没听清。”</p><p>哈利压下心中的不悦，抬高声音又说了一遍：“我说，真是抱歉。”</p><p>“嗯？”德拉科戏谑地抬起眉毛，“什么？”他太喜欢看波特吃瘪了。</p><p>“我说你是个蠢货。”哈利干巴巴地回应，“如果当时你没有把我堵在那里，之后的这些就都不会发生。”</p><p>德拉科不以为然地撇撇嘴。“那可不一定。”他转过身，把手撑在门板上居高临下地看着哈利，“谁知道你那时候要去干些什么勾当。”这个姿势太过暧昧，他挡住了哈利眼前大半的光，哈利靠在阴影里觉得自己的脸有些发烫。</p><p>“说了我是去厨房。”他克制着不让自己的声音有什么破绽，“信不信由你。”他索性别过头不看德拉科，转而观察这间屋子。</p><p>这确实是间废弃的教室，桌椅凌乱地堆在屋子后面，像个混乱的街垒。屋中央腾出的一大片空地上孤零零地摆着一面一人多高的镜子，镜框上刻着颠三倒四的文字，镜面柔和地反射着月光。为什么专门用一间屋子放镜子？哈利蹙起眉头思索着。</p><p>德拉科循着哈利的目光转过头，也迷惑地盯着那大得过分的镜面。“去看看？”哈利提议道，“应该只是面镜子而已。”但他心里却并不这么想，傻子都看得出来那不可能是普通的镜子。德拉科显然也这么认为，他头也不低地抓住了哈利的手腕，仿佛那对他来说是多自然的一件事，然后他们一齐举着魔杖谨慎地走了过去。</p><p>“什么？”哈利一看清镜子里的东西就难以置信地喊了出来。镜子里确实映着他和德拉科，但他知道德拉科此时明明只是拽着他的手腕，而不是手，而且对面的两个人看起来起码比他们现在老了二十岁。这是面增龄镜吗？说真的，有这种东西吗？</p><p>他偷偷抬眼去看德拉科，发现后者的表情也一样精彩。德拉科看起来像是生吞了一个灯泡，他甚至停止了眨眼，中了定身咒似的瞪着镜面。哈利不禁开始好奇他们看到的是不是同样的东西，因为在他看来，中年的他和德拉科手牵着手虽然有点吓人，但怎么说也不会有那么大的冲击力，以至于德拉科看上去甚至忘记了怎么呼吸。</p><p>正当他盯着德拉科震惊的脸研究时，德拉科突然转过头对着他，眼中流转着复杂的情绪。“有那么可怕吗？”哈利不禁问他，“不就是老了点？”</p><p>德拉科拧起眉毛不解地看看他，又看看镜子，又看看他。“你看见什么了？”他问。“就是我和你啊，”哈利几乎可以肯定他们看到的东西不同，“我们就这么站着。”所以他隐去了那些难以启齿的细节。</p><p>“哦。”德拉科又看了一眼镜子，充满敌意地后退了几步，“我也是。我看到的也是我和你。”</p><p>哈利没再说什么。他知道德拉科说了谎，起码是没把全部的实情说出来。</p><p>“她走了吗？”德拉科已经不去看镜子了，“走了我们就出去吧。”</p><p>“谁？”哈利愣了一下，“哦，她。”他反应过来德拉科说的是驼背女巫，“应该是走了吧。”他们确实已经好久没有听到她追命一样的脚步声了。</p><p>于是他们推开门蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。德拉科依旧抓着哈利的手腕，哈利觉得这可能是因为他过于紧张。“几点了？”他扭扭被捏着的手腕，想让德拉科看一看时间。</p><p>“两点刚过。”德拉科抬手看了看表，“以防你不知道，要到六点宵禁才会解除。”</p><p>哈利当然知道，他只是不知道接下来的四个小时他们该怎么办。</p><p>走廊似乎恢复了平静，危机四伏的夜晚收起了自己的獠牙，他们无言地并肩向前走着，不像四处奔逃的违纪学生，反而像是深夜幽会的普通情侣。可他们到底不是情侣。哈利觉得有些困了，与驼背女巫的周旋追逐耗尽了他全部的精力。但再恐怖的故事里也总会有美妙的延宕，眼下并没有什么危险，他想坐下来休息一会儿了。</p><p>“波特？”德拉科忽然停下了脚步，“那条楼梯刚刚还不在那里。”</p><p>哈利顺着他的目光看去，前面确实凭空出现了一条楼梯。</p><p>“想上去吗？”德拉科看看他。“我还以为你不会同意呢。”哈利有些惊讶，他确实觉得德拉科这次绝对不肯由着他冒险了。</p><p>“你什么时候听过我的话？”德拉科翻了翻眼睛，“反正你肯定都是要上去的，我只是不想跟你吵。”</p><p>哈利没接他的话，打起精神走上了楼梯，抓着他手腕的德拉科也顺势被扯了过去。</p><p> </p><p>04.<br/>谁都知道霍格沃茨的楼梯变化多端，可在本没有楼梯的地方硬生生出现一条倒是头一回。他们如履薄冰般踏上石阶，紧紧地攥着扶手，提防着随时可能出现的陷阱。</p><p>这条楼梯很长，直直地向斜上方捅去，一眼望不到头，像是有人给城堡施了无痕伸展咒。哈利觉得心里没底，因为此刻他们正悬在半空中。这条楼梯不通往任何一个地方，它像一柄劈开所有楼层的剑，把整座城堡分成了左右两半，仿佛一座诡异的看台，而他和德拉科就是这里唯二的看客。</p><p>“马尔福？”哈利低头看着脚下的楼层，忽然僵硬地举起了手，“那是你吗？”</p><p>德拉科想问问他是不是被逼疯了，自己明明在他旁边，怎么又会同时出现在其他地方？他疲惫地看向哈利指着的那个位置，恐慌地发现那里确实有一个自己，一个穿着斯莱特林绿色队服的自己。“什……”他惊得话都说不出来，那是中午时候的德拉科，当时他正站在门厅里等着在赛前挑衅波特。正午的阳光从大门钻进来，使那个楼层在午夜显得格外引人注意。德拉科看着那个自己焦虑地踱着步，想起来那时候自己似乎嘟囔了几句抱怨波特动作慢的话，此刻他无端地庆幸他们离得足够远，哈利听不见他的自言自语。</p><p>但很快，事情就朝着不受控制的方向发展。那个站在门厅里的德拉科依旧节拍器似的走个不停，而在城堡的另一侧，他们听见一个脚步声从楼上传来。那是中午时的哈利，他正拿着自己的扫帚面色如常地走下楼梯。</p><p>他们看着中午时的自己在门厅碰面，德拉科出言不逊，哈利作势要举起拳头揍他。“我们看起来就是这样吗？”德拉科皱起鼻子看着幼稚打架的两个人。“很高兴你也发现了这不好玩。”哈利也一脸同样的表情，“你觉得这城堡为什么让我们看这个？”</p><p>“我怎么知道。”德拉科把目光从打闹的两个人身上移开，“走吧。”他拉着哈利继续向上走去。“等等！”哈利把他扯了回来，“你看！”他仍盯着门厅的位置，那里的他们已经不见了，耀眼的阳光正迅速地隐去，被岑寂的夜色取代，如同黑色的潮水涌上金色的沙滩。</p><p>另一个德拉科再次出现了，德拉科认出那是这晚早些时候的自己。他小跑着从地窖冲进门厅，看了看表，又加快脚步跑上了楼梯。哈利疑惑地看了看身边的德拉科：“你当时到底是要干什么去？”</p><p>德拉科面露难色，可还没等他想好怎么回答，楼上再次传来了急促的脚步声，早些时候的哈利正如出一辙地急匆匆往楼下跑去。“你这可不像是饿了。”德拉科点评道，“倒像是屁股着火的猴子。”</p><p>他们站在原地看着另一个自己和对方相向奔去，仿佛两列即将相撞的火车。谁也不知道对方在宵禁前火急火燎地跑出来是因为什么，德拉科看起来根本不是在履行他级长的职责，而哈利也很明显不是想去厨房找东西吃。“波特，你最好告诉我这个时候你还在外面干什么。”几个小时前的他们最终相遇在了四楼，那个德拉科懒洋洋的声音适时响起。他们沉默着旁观了整场无谓的交锋，又目送着自己跑入这个荒唐的夜晚。</p><p>四周回归了寂静。</p><p>“走吧。”德拉科又拽拽哈利的手腕，“走吧。”</p><p>时间的流逝慢得像难以流动的粘稠胶水，他们又在无尽的楼梯上走了许久，直到两个人都不得不承认他们是走不到头的。“你说宵禁解除之后我们会出现在哪？”哈利坐在台阶上半闭着眼睛问。“只要不是一脚踏空掉下去就行。”德拉科也困得不行，靠在栏杆上试图偷得一点睡眠，他的手仍旧牵着哈利的手腕，后者也没有表现出一点不悦。</p><p>被驼背女巫追杀似乎已经是上辈子的事了，霍格沃茨的夜晚此时温顺得如同恬睡的婴儿。两个死对头终于双双敌不过困意，别扭地倚靠在一起陷入了沉眠。</p><p> </p><p>05.<br/>哈利是被一阵金属的碰撞声惊醒的。</p><p>他揉着自己酸痛的脖子努力睁开眼睛寻找着声音的来源。四下依旧是浓黑的夜色，他似乎并没有睡上多久，这让他的情绪更加烦躁起来。</p><p>德拉科也醒了过来，暴躁地转着脑袋检查着周围。“靠，”他哑着嗓子骂了一句，“我们这是在哪？”</p><p>哈利也发现他们此刻并不在那条没有尽头的天梯上，而是正坐在一条正常的楼梯上。“那是什么声音？”德拉科又臭着脸问道。“不知道。”哈利想站起来看看，却忘记了德拉科还圈着他的手腕，起身时踉跄了一下，摔进了还有点迷糊的德拉科怀里。</p><p>“……”德拉科被他砸得有点懵，下意识搂住了身上的人，又随即触电般地躲开了，“清醒一点，波特。”他迅速换上了自己平日里冷漠的面具，“我可不想死在你手上。”</p><p>哈利尴尬地支起身子站稳，德拉科也顺势松开了一直握着的手腕，凌晨微凉的空气贴上被捂热的皮肤，激得哈利打了个小小的冷战。“听起来像是……”他心里升起一个不祥的念头。“像是什么？”德拉科也站起了身，顺着声音看去。</p><p>是盔甲。</p><p>他们显然又不知怎么回到了四楼，更糟糕的是，四楼有一条盔甲长廊。</p><p>“你觉得它们会……”德拉科斟酌着自己的用词，尽量平静地问，“会攻击我们吗？”那些盔甲正旁若无人地散着步，喀啦喀啦的声响像是要吵醒整座城堡。</p><p>“我不知道。”哈利紧张地盯着闲庭信步的盔甲们，“但我知道谁会。”他过分谨慎地探出头向两边看看。“谁？”德拉科没听明白他在说什么。</p><p>“驼背女巫。”哈利简洁地回答，“而且我已经听见她了。”他抽出魔杖照亮昏暗的走廊，那尊锲而不舍的雕像正气势汹汹地直奔他们而来。“她怎么又来了！”德拉科只觉得自己是被谁诅咒了。还没等他抱怨完，哈利就拉起他的手朝着相反的方向夺路而逃。德拉科回过头想对她发射几个魔咒，哈利及时制止了他：“停下！你会激怒她的！”</p><p>德拉科想说她肯定不会比现在更生气了。</p><p>那些无辜的盔甲见到发狂的驼背女巫纷纷四散奔逃，慌不择路地撞来撞去，声音大得像是一场轰炸。“如果我们吵醒了所有人！波特！我们就死定了！”德拉科不得不扯着嗓子才能让自己的话被哈利听见。“除非你想被疯狂的石头女巫打成烂泥！”哈利觉得德拉科纯粹是杞人忧天，他们这晚弄出的动静早就足够大了，可到现在也没被发现，或者说，被解救。</p><p>他们冲上了一条看起来还算正常的楼梯，它甚至可以畅通无阻地一直走上去。</p><p>“停！”德拉科停下了脚步，拉着的手扯得哈利滑稽地向后仰着身子，“停！”他剧烈地喘着气，“她好像没有跟上来。”</p><p>哈利把手撑在石墙上弯着腰喘息，天知道这一晚的运动量有多大，他觉得自己比打了十场魁地奇还要累。“这是几楼？”他偏过头问德拉科。“八楼。”德拉科看着走廊尽头的角落，“那是通往天文塔的旋梯。”</p><p>窗外的地平线上隐隐泛起了白色，德拉科看了看时间。“五点半了。”他感到了些许的安全，这时他才意识到他和波特一直牵着手。</p><p>他盯着他们交握的手看了几秒，又局促地瞟了哈利一眼，发现后者也正出神地盯着那两只仿佛粘在了一起的手。“你……”德拉科感觉自己刚刚平复的心跳又快了起来，“你想去天文塔上透透气吗？”</p><p>哈利回过了神，眼神躲闪着不去看他。“好啊。”他的声音简直不像是自己的了。</p><p>德拉科发觉就连自己的后背都是紧张的，他在心里不住地提醒自己：你刚刚逃过了一个疯雕像的追捕，你应该表现得比这更勇敢。但这好像并没有起作用，他的头皮已经发麻了，牵着哈利的手心也开始出汗。</p><p> </p><p>06.<br/>谁也不记得他们是怎么忍受着诡异的沉默走上天文塔的。当清晨的风吹醒了混浊的大脑，男孩们终于想起来讨论使他们陷入这个夜晚的原因。</p><p>“那个时候你到底是要干什么去？”哈利靠着栏杆，身后是缓慢钻出湖面的太阳。他们依然牵着手，即便现在早已没有危险了。他们的手仿佛就该握在一起，谁也没有觉得有一丝不适。</p><p>德拉科不自然地移开了目光，他眯着眼睛去看日出，不算刺眼的阳光在他的睫毛上跳跃，亲吻着他的头发。“我本来想去斯莱特林地窖。”哈利也转过身看那个越爬越高的太阳，“比赛的时候你摔得挺狠，所以我想去看看你有没有事。”</p><p>“那还不是因为你。”德拉科条件反射似的撇撇嘴，又立刻反应过来哈利刚刚说了什么，“你说你……”他不敢置信地转过脸瞪着哈利，“……真的？”</p><p>哈利白了他一眼。“谁会拿这种事情开玩笑？”他用空闲的手撑着下巴，趴在栏杆上继续端详那个开始有点晃眼了的朝阳，“其实我也不知道我到底为什么突然想去看你，但我就是想去。”</p><p>德拉科愣愣地看着哈利头顶的发旋，觉得他的死对头刚刚说了他这辈子听过的最美妙的话。</p><p>“我当时，”他的嗓音发紧，“我当时也是想去找你。”</p><p>勇敢点，德拉科，你是个马尔福。他匀出一部分理智给自己摇旗呐喊。“是他们拿比赛打赌，才会用游走球攻击你。这我事先不知道。”他从来没有这么坦率过，“我想看看你是不是还在生气。毕竟你也知道，我还是挺喜欢看你生气的……”</p><p>德拉科意识到了自己这一举动的幼稚，声音渐渐小了下去。他们又开始无言地观赏日出。</p><p>宵禁解除的钟声适时地响起，惊起了一群大大小小的飞鸟。“回去吗？”哈利直起身活动着僵硬的脊背，“还是先去吃饭？”</p><p>“你要先回去拿书包吗？”德拉科回忆着这天的课表。“那你呢？”哈利露出一个略显疲惫的笑容。</p><p>“我等你一起走。”德拉科最后看了一眼彻底升上来的太阳，这一夜终于结束了，但有些东西才刚刚开始。</p><p>“德拉科？”哈利想起了一件事，“你在刚才那面镜子里看到什么了？”</p><p>被叫住的金发男孩朝着他神秘地笑了一下。“我没有骗你。”他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“我看到了我和你。”</p><p>哈利依旧满腹狐疑，但他选择不再问下去。他们挽着手走下旋梯，朝着格兰芬多塔楼走去。德拉科把他送到胖夫人的肖像前，靠在墙上示意哈利自己会等他出来。</p><p>“我看到了我和你，”肖像口关上的前一秒，德拉科突然开了口，“在接吻。”</p><p>他看见哈利露出了一个藏着惊讶的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>07.<br/>詹姆·波特收到了儿子的来信，信上详细地描述了一场夜游惊魂，甚至还附带了几张不算太好看的插图。他想起了一些往事，傻乎乎地笑了一会儿。</p><p>“亲爱的哈利，”他揉揉自己的乱发，在回信里写道，“你知道，霍格沃茨禁止夜游。”</p><p>他红发的妻子凑过来看他写信，他顺势挽住了她的手。</p><p>“但如果你非要这样，就请抓紧身边人的手。因为我当初就是这么干的。”</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>